The Human Heart
by ZS Fan
Summary: He knows the fragility of the human heart, and he knows for the one which belongs to that man, he has to break it before he can win. Because Izaya is human, and his heart can be broken. And so he will shatter it, so that he can pick up the pieces and put them back together to form a heart which will belong to only him.
1. Chapter 1

"The human heart is such a fragile thing….don't you think so?"

Silence. The black haired man smiled, spreading his arms and raising his gaze as if relishing in the reality of the scene in his mind.

"Emotions are so easy to manipulate. That acclaimed love, broken so easily by manipulation and a few strings. Lies, everywhere, as humans guard their heart which will inevitably break."

"And best of all, I don't even have to do anything," he flicked a hand with a casual smile, "Nothing at all. I just have to observe, say a few words, and watch the disaster that unfolds."

"So why is that they blame me so? It's not my fault. I merely act as a guide for them. It was them that allowed their own hearts to be manipulated."

"Are you confessing your guilt?"

"Guilt? Oh no," the twisted smile on his lips widened, "Such an exaggeration. Unjustified, might I say. I'm merely giving you a glimpse of my observations. I'm not defending myself," he slid his hands into his pockets with an amused gaze. "As you so seem to think. I welcome all accusations, all emotions from my lovely humans."

"Look, I even welcome the strongest emotion of all from you. Wouldn't you say I'm a generous man….since you're not even human?"

"Abandonment," the other man said, "Abandonment of emotion. That's what you profess to feel. But," he pushed his glasses up, "If you were isolated from emotion, how would you recognize emotion?"

"On what basis?"

"On the basis of psychopathy – or lack thereof. I've done my research. I know you're not a psychopath."

"Really? Research – you?"

"Your best friend educated me on neurology," the other man continued. "Take for example, real psychopaths. Scientific research has shown that they can't recognize fear because of a reduced in volume of the amygdala. They have a biological difference that lets them not recognize fear, since they never knew the emotion in the first place. That's why they can't feel or recognize fear."

"And your point is?"

"Since you can recognize humans' emotions, you aren't really that isolated, are you? If you were, you wouldn't be able to manipulate emotion. Rather, it's like you're suppressing –"

He reached out to catch the wrist a second before it came swinging at him.

"Attacking with your fists? That's not like you. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Using your brain? That's not like you."

"Usually you'd have a better comeback than that."

"Don't think you know me." He snatched his hand away, a warning smile on his lips. "While I'm surprised you've gained some form of intelligence, don't presume to even comprehend my mind."

"I don't, I was just testing out the feasibility of my theory." The other man replied calmly. "Sorry if I made you angry."

Angry. Anger. Anger was an emotion, and he would slit his own throat before he admitted it.

To him, anger was just a state, an irresistible state of being even he could not resist.

"I hate you."

Along with the words that came along with that state of being.

"I know. I love you."

The words which were no longer returned.

"You love me. You love this man who sends people to their deaths, who sends you to gang fights, who sends your love to be a tool for his, and I quote, 'shitty plans'?"

"Yeah. I love this man I see before me. I love this man I've witnessed with my own eyes."

"Is Celty right, and aliens have invaded? Perhaps we do have something to fear, if aliens were to overpower even such a monster."

"There are no aliens. There is just me, who's in love with you." He said. "Use me all you want, my heart is yours."

"I don't want your heart." The black haired man said in disgust.

"You have it all the same." He replied coolly. "Such information would be useful to you, wouldn't it?"

The blade of cold steel touched his neck, but to him it was crimson eyes that held true frostiness.

"Why did you change? You were so much better before – well I wouldn't say better – but suitable. Your temper, your volatile temperament was fitting for a beast of your calibre – you were top notch in that, if nothing else."

"Why don't you find out?" He said, staring into cold crimson eyes. "I'll provide you any information you want."

"Why should I, when I don't care?"

Silence. Two unflinching gazes meet each other.

"You can slit my throat now if you want." He said. "I won't stop you."

"If I could, I would have done so long ago. My knife can only go five millimetres into your inhuman skin."

"If that's the case I'll do it myself."

"What?"

He grabbed the black haired man's hand which held the knife, meeting his surprised gaze.

"I'll lend you my strength to kill me."

"….Are you crazy?"

"Maybe. I don't really care though, and I'm not sure why."

"….Let me go." The hand drew away. "Don't be mistaken. I have further use of you."

"I'm glad."

He looked away from the smile, storing his knife away.

The smile he returned was nowhere near friendly.

"Totally, utterly unpredictable. That's why I hate you. I wonder," he lowered his scorching gaze.

"Is your heart as human as all my lovely humans? Why is it that no matter what I do, it's still not broken yet? Why – is it actually the heart of a monster, after all?"

"If it was the heart of a monster, it wouldn't be able to love."

"Oh yes, love. That," he said offhandedly, smirking in amusement. "But is it really that?"

"What do you mean?"

"For you to fall in love, with me of all people – aren't you just disillusioning yourself?" He took slow steps, stalking like a predator towards unaware prey, "To overcome your own monstrosity, you claim to love the one who makes you bring out that monstrosity."

He put his hands together twice with a radiant smile, "It's a brilliant solution really! After all, loving is like forgiving isn't it? And in the case of your love for me, you seem to accept everything – isn't that like forgiveness?"

"I don't know what it is," he said honestly. "If it isn't love, I'd be surprised. 'Cause it feels like love. But it wouldn't matter. It doesn't matter what you call it, a name is just a name. Whatever it is, I'll trust in the feeling, rather than love."

"….You're really impossible," he said, but he was still smiling. "Yet, if I'm right, it could be why I haven't been able to break your heart. Because you don't actually love me."

"No." He said, and the black haired man was about to rejoice when he continued, "I do love you. If that is what this feeling is. You've just been using the wrong method, that's all."

"Wha –"

"My heart won't be broken by your hatred. Why would it be, when you've hated me all along?"

"…."

"It's nothing new." He smiled then, and leaned down to place a warm hand on the other man's cheek. "You look tired, Izaya. You should get a good rest."

"Don't touch me." He let his hand be slapped away, gazing silently with no words. "Leave. Now. I can't stand your monstrous presence any longer."

"If that's what you want." He said simply, and retreated, turning around and raising a hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Izaya."

"I won't be seeing you tomorrow. I'll stay out of Ikebukuro….just like you've always wanted, right?"

"Oh really? Then I'll come to Shinjuku."

"You –"

He closed the door, cutting off what Izaya was about to say. He walked, making his way down the stairs in a peaceful silence.

He took out his phone, and as he was walking across the lobby, dialled a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tom-san."

"Oh, Shizuo! How did it go?"

"Alright. He's still being stubborn though."

"Right….maybe you're going about it the wrong way?"

"Nah. He'll break eventually. And I'll be there when he does."

"If you're sure…."

He knows his friend is sceptical. But he isn't concerned. He's only concerned about reaching his goal.

"Anyway, I managed to get their contact numbers…"

"Really? Thanks, I owe you one."

"It's not a problem really. But Shizuo, Vorona…."

"Vorona?"

"I'm just saying, even she disapproves."

"…You told her?"

"No! Of course not, I wouldn't betray your trust like that. She figured it out on her own. She's a smart woman, you know?"

"I see. Well, I'd have liked to keep her out of this, but if she knows…."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem at all. It's not like she's going to tell anyone."

"Of course. But even if she's an assassin I'd like to keep her uninvolved."

"Right….are you sure you really have to do this?"

"I can't back out now. He's showed me all the atrocities he can think of so his guard will be down. I gave him a chance to kill me, but he couldn't, so even if he hates me, it's not enough to want me dead. I made him angry so I have a legitimate reason not to be with him tomorrow. Of course, I'll come in at the last moment because I just can't leave him alone."

"….That's really manipulative, Shizuo. Are those your true feelings?"

"Half-half. It's convenient that my feelings of love will cater to my plan. And if I can't manipulate Orihara Izaya, how can I get larger forces under my control?"

"Well, normally Orihara Izaya is the larger force."

"Not for me. I've known him for almost a decade now. I know how his mind works, what he's affected by. And I've asked Shinra what makes him tick."

"….I see. If you're sure you know what you're doing, then I'll send the contact details over to you."

"Thanks Tom."

"Anytime, Shizuo. Just don't go overboard, okay?"

"…."

He hangs up with a silent apology to his friend and senior. He won't make any promises he can't keep.

His phone vibrates a while later. He's soon dialling again as he walks under the night sky in Shinjuku, waiting for the voice on the other line.

"Who the hell –"

"This is Heiwajima Shizuo." He waits for the shock to pass. "There's someone I want, and I need your cooperation."

"And what makes you think –"

"Because you want to bring Orihara Izaya down, and I can help with that."

"…!"

"I know his plan. The meeting is a trap. He's going to sabotage you."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because he told me so."

"Why –"

"Look, I have my reasons and they're none of your business, so if you fucking bastards don't want to land in the hospital, shut the hell up and listen."

"…..F-Fine."

"Good."

He said. He looked up at that apartment window, then turned his attention back to the phone.

"You guys better not screw this up."

…

…

He ran and ran, ran away from the men chasing him, gritting his teeth in frustration –

Because he didn't know what had happened. He didn't know why his plan had failed. Instead of them falling into a trap, it was him who had fallen into a trap. They knew. They _knew_. They knew he had set a trap for them to fight each other, and so they pretended that they didn't know, and waited for him to come.

Who had told them? How could they know?

"Get back here you bastard informant!"

"Did you think we wouldn't know HUH!?"

"Haha seems like you're not as smart as you thought, huh!?"

There were too many of them for him to fight, he would take on Shizuo any day instead. It was supposed to be a gang war, after all. A gang war bred from a misunderstanding.

Speaking of Shizuo…..

Where was he? He hadn't come to Shinjuku like he said he would. Damn he was being unpredictable again.

Usually he brought Shizuo along so that the beast could witness the atrocities of humanity he himself had orchestrated and to use him in his plans. He wished he had brought Shizuo along today for something more important – protection. Which he hadn't thought he would ever need.

_The one time I need him he's not here!_

_…Shit!_

Izaya growled under his breath as he reached a dead end. He looked around but there was nothing for him to use as leverage to jump.

"Cornered like a rat in a corner!"

"How original. Is that all you have to say?"

"Your words don't work on us anymore, Orihara Izaya! Let's see you fight instead like a man! Or were those fights with Heiwajima Shizuo merely for show?"

He narrowed his eyes, wielding his knife and scanning for an escape route, even as he smirked with clear taunting.

"Why don't you find out?"

…

He was getting tired. He was losing energy. He was losing blood. He was an apt and capable fighter – he was on par with the monster of Ikebukuro after all. But there were too many of them surrounding him, they had their blind spots but he had his too, with so many enemies. He was one man against three gangs.

If he tried to escape they would strike. But he couldn't defeat them all.

He dodged a fist and slashed at the arm that swung at him, causing a pained cry. Smirking, he backflipped away from the smash of a metal pole, flinging two knives that sliced his assaulters' skin.

Unfortunately, his attack took the time he could have spent evading the metal bat that smashed against his shoulder, making him howl in pain. He collapsed onto his knees, his vision hazy and pain frying his brain as he gnashed his teeth, blood spilling from his lip.

That didn't stop him from directing a smirk at the men who looked down on him.

"Going to kill me now? Why, I didn't think you had the will to murder."

The men said nothing, and that was when Izaya had the inkling that he really was in trouble.

They said nothing, but their eyes were glinting at him, and he moved –

But was slammed down by his injured shoulder, and he controlled his voice until only a whimper of pain emerged.

"Will this be a gang bang, or gangs bang? Hm, information broker Orihara Izaya?"

Izaya paled against his will. He smiled shakily. "Now Okumura-kun, surely – ARGHHHHHH!"

A scream was inevitable as his shoulder was violently dislocated. Tears stung his eyes at the pain.

"Don't scream too much, informant. The fun hasn't even started."

There was laughter, and his shirt was torn off him as a man said. "What fun?"

"The fucking –"

"…!"

"I didn't give you permission to do that."

The atmosphere seemed to be boiling and freezing at the same time.

"H-Heiwaji –"

_CRASH_

The weight on Izaya was removed and for once, he kept his head down, because having to be rescued by the one he hated was nothing less than pure humiliation even he wasn't shameless enough to face.

And unfortunately for him, a necessary humiliation.

He waited and waited, and it seemed too long, too long a time of wordless violence from the monster and horrified howls from his victims, too long until the expected -

_"JUST WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"_

_- _That never came, and would never come.

And this, Izaya thought, was the kind of violence one should fear.

Silent and wordless. Nothing but sounds of destruction and terrified cries and screams and pleas to not _hurt_

_SMASH_

_BANG_

_CRACK_

Without the monster of Ikebukuro's usual vulgar words and rambling roars, the onomatopoeia stood out, serving not as an accompaniment to the murderous medley of Heiwajima Shizuo's declarations of killing and murder, but as a solo piece on its own.

Frightening and chilling in its intensity and pure, unadulterated violence.

Izaya closed his eyes, inhaling and trying to ignore the burning pain as screams echoed around him as if they were an accompaniment to the symphony of violence created singlehandedly by the Monster of Ikebukuro.

"RETREAT, RETREAT! HEIWAJIMA'S GONE CRAZY!"

Stampeding of footsteps sounded as the ending notes of the violent song as Izaya looked up to see the men running away – and the blood and crumpled bodies around.

His body gave an involuntary wince.

"Don't look."

A shadow fell over him, and he looked up into piercing hazel eyes.

"Just look at me."

He was picked up, and he didn't resist as Shizuo carried him out of the alleyway, as he tore his eyes away from the grotesque scene around them, of blood splattered on walls and human bodies twisted as if they weren't real, as if they were dolls used in body art, the horrified expression they held as they were smashed through Death's door a petrifying permanent fixture on their dead faces.

He'd seen horror movies and crime movies with such bloody and morbid scenes, but this was different. At least with those, he could laugh at the clever attempt of the director to incite fear in him, the audience.

But this - he couldn't laugh at this. Because this wasn't orchestrated by him, this wasn't intended by him. It was a gruesome and bloody scene he had not expected, and that made it all the more terrifying.

And the one who had produced such a scene was holding him in his arms.

For the first time, Izaya felt a spark of fear for Shizuo.

He swallowed.

"…..Are you afraid of me?"

"Maybe."

"…Sorry." Shizuo said. He inhaled, then exhaled slowly. "I couldn't control myself."

"..Seeing you as the beast you are," Izaya said, "Makes it all worth it. It suits you so much better."

Shizuo smiled at that for some reason, and Izaya couldn't look away because Shizuo was smiling down at him. He blinked and said nothing.

- Just don't become a real beast

The thought floated unconsciously through his mind, followed by another conscious thought.

- Until I won't even be able to control you

He would admit to only himself it was lack of control that he feared most of all. Because he was always in control, it had always been no other way.

And should he come to lose control - he wouldn't be able to gain it back. Because he hadn't prepared on what to do in the case of losing control - which to him was an impossible possibility.

"What did they do to you?"

"Oh nothing much. Just some bruises here and there, and a dislocated shoulder. More importantly, why are you here?"

"I can find you anywhere. I can smell you."

"…..Beast." Izaya said, shifting slightly in Shizuo's arms. "You can let me go, I can walk on my own."

"Why didn't you take me along?"

"I have no obligation to."

"….Fine." Shizuo said. "Sleep. I'll take you to Shinra's."

"As if I'm going to let everyone –"

"I'll go by the rooftops." Shizuo added. "No one will see. They got you pretty badly back there so you should rest."

"….Tsk. I owe you nothing for this, Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Yeah. You owe me nothing. So don't worry." He placed a hand on Izaya's forehead.

During the fight, he had no time to observe his own injuries. Until that metal bat had been smashed against him and he had been forced down for his humans' dirty intentions, he had just fought and fought, not stopping to look where he bled, only knowing he was bleeding because he saw red and in a fight, red meant blood.

He had relied on his survival instincts alone, and hadn't had the luxury to assess his body's state.

Izaya closed his eyes reluctantly, because both his mind and body had determined he was in safe hands of the one who loved him and had protected him as proof and his vision was blacking out from blood loss and pain.

His body was shutting down on its own accord, forcing a break on him that he didn't want, stealing from him the freedom of consciousness.

The black haired man slumped, his arm hanging uselessly over Shizuo's arms.

With Izaya in his arms, Shizuo jumped to a second storey window, careful not to rattle the information broker. He sprung upwards with the inhuman strength in his feet, and soon reached the roof. He walked along, looking down at the unconscious informant in his arms.

"Sorry. I chose the wrong people. I chose scum of the earth who don't deserve redemption. I'll choose more carefully in the future."

It was as if he was speaking to himself as he made his way across the rooftop, until he got to the edge and jumped across to the other building with ease.

"The opposite of love isn't hate. It's indifference. You're not indifferent to me yet, so I still have a chance." He brushed his hand against Izaya's cheek. "Even if I have to surpass you to capture your heart."

He chuckled to himself, a wry smile on his face. "Tom-san and the rest probably think I've gone crazy." He said. "Maybe I have. Maybe you've made me insane."

"But I've gotta beat you at your own game." Shizuo said. "I'll let you use me all you want, but in the end, checkmate's mine." He nodded to himself. "It's time I used my reputation for something useful."

"The reputation you gave me – well, it all comes back to you in the end."

He chuckled at this, eyes gleaming with amusement behind his sunglasses. "All back to the spider in the centre of the web."

"But what if a spider's in the spider's web? What will happen then? I don't know, but wouldn't it be interesting to find out?"

He smiled, leaning down to brush a kiss across Izaya's forehead, lips moving on his smooth skin.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you mine….even if I have to take away your position as the mastermind."

…

…

…

"So, I take it your plan worked?"

"Yeah."

"How far are you going to take this, Shizuo?"

"As far as I need to."

"As far as you need to huh….if it's further than this, he may be hurt even worse. What if he dies?"

"He won't. I'll make sure of that. I was careless this time. I won't be so careless in the future."

Shinra sighed as he popped Izaya's shoulder back into place. Izaya stirred and whimpered softly, but remained unconscious.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Shizuo. Just what happened to you?"

"I fell in love with Orihara Izaya."

"Yeah I know, but at this rate you're going to be worse than Izaya."

"It's inevitable if I want to beat him at his own game."

"….That single mindedness of yours is really scary…."

Shinra smiled weakly as Shizuo seemed to be looking at something only he could see.

"Why am I letting you do this again?"

"Because you don't care about anyone except Celty. And because you don't want her to know Izaya has her head, or she will leave you."

"…."

"So you understand my feelings. Manipulating the one you love to keep them with you. Though in my case, it's a little different. But we're in the same position, Shinra."

Shizuo inhaled and exhaled the smoke from his cigarette, then spoke.

"Back in Raijin you said you would kill so Celty would stay with you out of guilt. So don't look at me like that – you're a worse bastard than I am. I haven't killed anyone…yet."

"Neither have I. And even as you say that, looking at you now, I have no doubt you will kill if it'll ensure Izaya will stay with you. More than one human, definitely."

Shizuo said nothing in reply, so Shinra continued.

"I must say I'm surprised. I didn't expect that you'd threaten me with Celty of all people – considering that she's your best friend. That's some twisted love you've got there, Shizuo."

"Celty may be my best friend, but Izaya is the one I love. And more importantly, Celty is the one you love so to make you keep your mouth shut, I have to use her."

Shinra opened his mouth, but Shizuo was still speaking -

"My love may be twisted, but it's still love. I don't see it as twisted, I see it as just love. My way of loving Orihara Izaya because I'm in love with him. You and Izaya are free to have your own opinion though. That won't make me stop holding Celty's head over, well, your head, and it won't stop me from loving Izaya either, twisted or not."

"And for Celty, it's fine because she isn't hurt in any way, and she doesn't know. And, I always thought she didn't really need her head anyway. She's been fine without it."

"I have to agree with you on that one. She's beautiful the way she is!"

"Yeah, and Shinra, your love is pretty twisted too. Well as long as you don't hurt Celty it's fine, or that would be really twisted. What's love if you hurt the other person?"

'But Shizuo, won't your plan end up in Izaya being hurt?' was what Shinra would have said as Shizuo repeated the words he had told him back in Raijin High, had he thought the current Heiwajima Shizuo could be reasoned with - the man was nodding to himself as if his own words made sense to him and should make sense to everyone else.

It was to the extent that if he had been able to read Shinra's thoughts, his reaction wouldn't change.

Thus, Shinra did not accuse Shizuo of hypocrisy as a good friend should have done -

-Because he wasn't a good friend. He was a good friend only to Celty - whenever she wanted him to be.

"Yeah if you hurt the person you love, even for love that'd be pretty twisted. Anyway, how is he?"

"No serious damage has been done. There's no internal bleeding, surprising since he was up against how many gangs? Two?"

"Three. He's always been a slippery one. He took out a considerable number before I got there. I murdered the rest."

Shinra decided he didn't want to know if Shizuo had meant it figuratively or literally.

Though somewhere deep in a tiny corner of his heart he had opened to his friends and not only Celty, he hoped it was figuratively so Shizuo's twisted love would at least not make him a liar.

"Right. So, what are you going to do next?"

"Use more reliable people. Dollars. Yellow Scarves. Ryuugamine Mikado and Kida Masaomi. I'll have a little talk with them. They're on conflicting sides now, so I'll have to plan carefully. Kida's a good kid though, it's kind of regrettable to use him. But he'd be easier to convince. He owes me one anyway. And I was thinking of giving Ryuugamine a weapon. Maybe a gun."

"A gun?!"

"Yeah. I can ask Vorona to let me borrow one."

"Why Mikado-kun?"

"Because he's the leader of the Dollars and he's always been a strange one. He's also the weakest in terms of physical ability, so I thought he'd like to have some power. Of course, I will only hand it over to him if he cooperates with me."

"…!"

Shinra had a shocked expression on his face, but Shizuo didn't seem to notice.

"But if that won't work, I can always use the Awakusu-kai. Or that Rokujou guy who attacked me, Tom-san said he's the leader of a bousozoku gang. Toramaru or something like that. I'm open to any option, more options means more possibilities – well except that damn Saika. Though if I want to up the scale, I have to gather more information from the information broker first."

As he said this, Shizuo looked over to Izaya with a wry smile and fond look in his eyes which contrasted his merciless words of earlier.

"Or maybe I will have to use every option available, since I'm sure this little bastard here has them all involved in his shitty plans."

"I really still don't get how beating Izaya at his own game is going to help you win his heart….wouldn't he be mad if he finds out it's you who beat him?"

"Who says he has to find out?"

"….."

"He's not going to find out. When that time comes, I'll make sure he doesn't know I'm the one pulling the strings."'

"That's kind of….cruel, don't you think?"

"Wouldn't it be more cruel to let him find out? This guy craves control more than anything, and when I win, he'd lose control. Now that I can amend since he'd be in his most vulnerable state and I'd be the one of least suspect."

"But if he finds out I'm the one who took his control away from him...it won't be good for either of us at all. In fact, it'd ruin my whole plan."

He removed the cigarette from his lips, then turned and looked at the underground doctor tending to his love.

"Wouldn't you agree, Shinra?"

Shizuo said this in a tone which warned Shinra he would not forgive him and do violent things to him if such a thing happened.

In response, Shinra blinked and then smiled, as if he was amused Shizuo thought Shinra cared enough about Izaya to tell him it was none other than Shizuo who was behind his imminent suffering.

And inevitable, since Shizuo had gained complete and utter control of himself in order to take Izaya's control away.

To Shinra, the situation was such that he would admit to feeling sympathy for Izaya, of whom he was the only friend.

"That's true...well ignorance is bliss after all! That's what Izaya would say."

"Yeah. Anyway Izaya doesn't love me, but he doesn't love any human either, if there's one thing he loves it's his plans and manipulating humans. So I'm going to ruin his plans, ruin his love. That will break his heart, so that I can put it back together again. In my own way...so that his heart will belong to only me."

The possessive statement with a tone of finality did not faze the underground doctor who had his fair share of private possessiveness over his Dullahan love -

-Of which she was of course, not privy to.

"Right….well just don't break it until it can't even be put back together. Izaya might not seem like it, but his heart is actually quite brittle. He's just closed it off, yet despite that you're the only one who affects him so, who can piss him off."

"Really? I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah. But you're right, Shizuo. If he fails in what he's good at that's sure to damage his heart quite badly - ah did you hear that?"

"?"

"Celty's motorbike! Shooter! Celty's home! CEEELLLLTYYYY!"

Shizuo would have said, 'Oh really?' but Shinra had already jumped up and dashed to the door to greet his love. He could not restrain himself from giving a small fond smile and looking down at his own love.

"Soon. Soon you will be mine. Soon you'll accept my love. I just have to be patient."

As he said the words, his demeanour seemed to change. He brushed away the black locks, his eyes shaded with intentions he didn't know were as dark as they seemed.

Slowly, the blond man lowered his gaze, a clandestine smile on his face as he regarded the unconscious human before him, placing his hand that could kill over the beating heart.

"The human heart is such a fragile thing….isn't it, Izaya?"

.

_Owari_


	2. Author's Note

Hi. No sorry this isn't a new chapter. But I've been working on a sequel, so I thought I should post a notice because it's going to be a new story. Because really, this was intended as a oneshot...but then I got ideas and they wouldn't leave me.

What to say...well even though I've been working on a sequel, don't expect too much since there's a lot to plan and right now I can only post the prologue. Which I will, soon, sorry if it's a disappointment...but it's just monologue really.

Oh and the sequel will have novel spoilers, there will definitely be mention of novel events because it's probably going to be novel setting. Spoilers should be up to volume 8 or 9. If you haven't read the novel but don't mind spoilers then there's no problem. I'm just saying for those who don't like spoilers. There will probably be novel characters too since well, it's novel setting.

I think that's all. I'll probably delete this when the sequel is up, maybe when I can post the first chapter. Oh yeah, the title will be ''May the Best Man Win'

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
